Angels in Flight
by Psychotic Emo Kitty
Summary: Only a true best friend can protect you from your immortal enemies. Yaoi. AU. Bronze/Tendershipping w/ side pairings.


Psychotic: Here is another story and hopefully I get Reviews. It's based on a book. I'm not revealing the book's name. I want you guys to guess. :3

Midnight: it's going to be Bronzeshipping and Tendershipping. There will be hints of other pairings.

**Warning!:** This is Yaoi. You guys know that I'm sure. And this will be my only warning until further notice. So no like no read. Some bad words time to time. And just Yaoi. No flames, I do get flames I'm not going to get upset, on contrary I will laugh. I'm not like Midnight, a big softy.

Midnight: What ever. I'm nice you're mean!

Psychotic: Yeah, yeah. On with the story. I own nothing. Enjoy.

Angels in Flight

Chapter 1

"Amane," I heard his scream right after I felt his fear.

His nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me awake from my dream of the beach, drinking an ice cold drink. Images, not mine went through my mind; fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. His pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't my dream.

I woke up, strands of long, platinum hair sticking to my fore-head.

Ryou lay on his bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of my bed, and quickly crossed the little space separated us.

"Ry. Ry, wake up." I said shaking him awake.

His screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers.

"Amane. Oh God." He moaned.

"Ry, you're not there anymore. Wake up." I said, still shaking him awake.

After a few minutes, his eyes fluttered open, and in the dim light that is coming from outside, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. His frantic breathing slowed, and he leaned onto me, his head resting against my shoulder. I put an arm around his waist and my other hand over his hair.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I told him gently.

"I had that dream again."

"I know."

We sat like that for a bit more not saying anything else. I felt his emotions calm down, I turn on the lamp, which was between our beds. it was dim, neither of us really needed the light, we saw just fine. Bib, our house mates black cat, leapt up onto the still of the opened window.

He just stared at me with a glare, animals don't like Dhampirs, I don't even know why, but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Ryou, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Ryou in particular. I felt him calm down.

"When did you feed?" I asked, studying his face. His fair skin than usual. Dark circles hung under his eyes, I couldn't remember the last time I'd given him blood. "It's been…more than three days? Why haven't you told me anything?"

I see him shrug and wouldn't look at me.

"You were busy, I didn't want to-"

"Screw that," I said, getting into a better position. No wonder he seemed so weak. Bib, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and sat down on the window still. "Come on, let's do this."

"Malik-"

"Come on. It'll make you feel better."

I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, barring my neck. I saw him hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed his face and his lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs he normally kept hidden while living with humans. The fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of his features. With his pretty face and white as moon hair, he looked more like an angel than a vampire.

As his fangs bit into me, hard, I cried out at the pain. Then it faded replacing my body by a wonderful, golden joy. It was better than anything. Even better than the times I was drinking. Better than sex, or is I imagined, since I've never done it. The chemicals at his saliva triggered and endorphin rush, a blanket of pure, refried pleasure, wrapping me up and promising me everything would be alright in the world, and I lost track of time, and who I was.

Then regretfully, it ended. It was less than a minute.

"You okay?" He said pulling back, wiping his hand across his lips.

"Yeah… I just need to sleep it off." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss.

His wide, chocolate brown eyes watched me with concern. He stood up. "I'm going to go get you something to eat."

I was about to protest, but he left. Something came from the window, I glance to see, Bib. His attention was on something from outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started to twice.

I frowned, and forced my self to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to pass so I could stand up. When I manage to stand up, the dizziness set in and refused to leave. I felt okay, enough to stumble to the window and looked out where Bib was looking. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to wherever had held his attention.

A warm breeze played with my hair as I leaned out. It was three in the morning just about time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. I saw a figure across the road. The streetlight nearly ready to burn out, I could see the outlines of the figure.

A man was watching me.

I jerked back in surprise, a figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could have easily seen what Ry just did.

The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height, and wild spiky hair. He stood there for just a moment, then he stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees that were next to him. Then, all of the sudden, I saw another figure that joined him into the shadows.

Whoever these people were, Bib didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone hadn't done anything threatening to Bib, but the cat had sensed something, something that puts him on edge.

Something similar to what he always sensed in me.

Ice cold fear raced through me. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans that I found on the ground, nearly, falling over in the process. Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Ry's along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first pair of shoes I saw, then I headed down out the door.

As I ran downstairs, I found him in the in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. Our housemate, Austin, sat at the table reading a book for tomorrow's quiz. Ry looked at me with surprise.

"You shouldn't be up." He said.

"We have to go. Now." I said.

His eyes widened, and then understanding clicked in. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. I couldn't help explain how I knew. I just did.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked with curiosity.

"Ry, get his keys." I said as an idea came to me.

Ry walked over to him. His fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was faith, that take care of everything, and we would be safe.

I see Ry smile broadly and gaze directly into his eyes. I see Austin look confused, then the thrall seized him. His eyes glazed over, and regarded him lovingly.

"We need to borrow your car. Where are your keys?" he said in a gentle voice.

Austin smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, I could still feel its affects when it was directed at another person. I always thought that using compulsion is wrong. Austin handed him his keys.

"Thank you. Where is it parked?" asked Ry.

"Down the street," he said in a dreamily voice.

"Thank you, as soon as we leave, forget that you ever saw us tonight." Ry said.

He nods obligingly. I smirked, if Ry asked him to jump of a bridge right then, he will. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Austin appeared weaker than most, they come in handy sometimes when we need them.

I quickly grabbed his arm and headed to the door. Outside we ran towards the direction of where was Austin's car. I was still dizzy from the bite, but kept on running. Ry had to catch me a few times right before I fell. All the time anxiety rushed into me from his mind. I tried my best to ignore it. I had my own fears to deal with.

"Malik…what are we going to do? What if they get us?" Ry whispered.

"They won't," I insisted.

"What if they are-"

"They found us before. They didn't catch us then, we'll just drive over the train station and go to New York. They'll lose the trail."

He said nothing more, and I felt his faith in me surge up once more. This has always been between us, I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened; sometimes more recklessly. He was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for.

Ry and I have been best friends since kindergarten, when our teachers paired us up for a small play. Forcing us to spell our names was beyond cruel, and I responded appropriately. I threw the book at our teacher and called her names that a five-year-old boy didn't know what they meant. I already knew how to hit the target.

"Did you hear that?" Ry asked looking behind us.

It took me a few seconds to pick up what his sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. We had to run a bit more to reach the car.

"We have to run faster." I said catching my breath. I grabbed his hand and ran fast.

It took me all my willpower not to faint on the side walk. I pushed my body to run even though the blood loss was still metabolizing the effects of its saliva. I still kept moving, not caring. The pursing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes.

Ahead of us I could see Austin's Honda. Three feet from the car, a man stepped directly in our path. We halted, and I jerked Ry back by his arm. It was _him_, the guys I saw across the street watching me. He was older than us, early twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, six feet. Any other circumstances I would have drooled and say that he was hot, platinum spiky hair, dark purple eyes.

I heard the footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our stalkers had caught up. I detected movement from the sides, more people were closing in. Ra. They send about a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I was shocked; the queen herself didn't travel with that many.

I panicked and acted out of instinct.

"Leave him alone. Don't touch him." I growled pushing Ry behind me more.

The hot guy's face was unreadable, he held his hands crossed in his chest and appeared to be relaxed. Bastard.

"I'm not going to." He took a step forward. Way too close for my liking.

I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Ry and I ran away. The move was stupid. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He wasn't weak and not on the verge of fainting.

And dude, he was fast. I nearly fainted, because I forgotten how fast a guardian could be. How they could move and strike like a cobra. He slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike hard, just to keep me away, but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. I was about to fall on my ass, and my ankle was about to twist when I began to fall. I knew it was going to hurt a lot.

Just as quickly as he blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm. When I steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me, or more precisely, at my neck. I slowly raised my hand and touched it. Realization dawned to me, when I removed my fingers and they had blood. Embarrassed, I shook my platinum layered hair, and covered my neck.

His gaze came to mine. I stared at him for a while. I jerked his hold and walked over to where Ry was.

"Malik, don't." he said holding my hand.

His words had no effect on me at first, but calming across through the bond. It was because we were out numbered, I felt Ry's calmness. I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.

Sensing me giving up, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Ry. His face was calm, he swept him a bow and managed to look graceful doing it.

"My name is Marik Sennen. I've come to take you back to Domino Academy, Prince."

Psychotic: You guys probably know this story right about now. It's one of my favorites. :P

Midnight: Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Both: PEASE REVIEW! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD


End file.
